The invention relates to a control apparatus for starting internal combustion engines, especially those employing electronically controlled fuel injection. These engines typically include a sensor for determining the engine operating temperature which serves for the temperature-dependent metering of an excess fuel quantity during cold starting and during the warm-up phase of the internal combustion engine.
Under certain conditions during the hot starting of internal combustion engines employing fuel injection, e.g., when the injection valves are overheated, fuel vapor bubbles may be formed and may cause insufficient fuel quantities to reach the internal combustion engine, thus failing to provide an ignitable fuel-air mixture.